An Unknown Gene
by marichatalltheway9
Summary: According to Folklore full upirs are the spawn of witches and demons and a half-upir is 1/2 human, 1/4 witch, and 1/4 demon. It can be assumed that they have been around a long time, perhaps since the beginning of time. I have to make Marinette miserable in this story but don't worry it will have an happy ending. Sorta...
1. Chapter 1

According to Folklore full upirs are the spawn of witches and demons and a half-upir is 1/2 human, 1/4 witch, and 1/4 demon. It can be assumed that they have been around a long time, perhaps since the beginning of time. Scientifically, the upir gene is identified as a heritable retroviral anomaly. This anomaly in the certain genomes is what turns people into upir, but it can only be genetically inherited. It appears that those that are not full upir but are a portion of it or have strong demonic gene in their bloodline will be prone to develop strange deformities.

After death by suicide, they become full upir, biologically immortal creatures with greatly enhanced strength, accelerated healing capabilities, as well as unnatural jaw flexibility, iron-strong teeth, toxic enyzmes, and a nearly insatiable, rabid appetite for blood and raw tissue. Upirs can become sick or have diseases only on the rarest of occasions, such as having a congenital heart defect, which is fatal to them. Once a human has transformed via suicide into the immortal your, they spend months or even years adapting to and controlling their thirst for blood or raw tissue. The new Upir has almost no self-control over their hunger and is prone to dangerously aggressive behavior. Even as they age and learn to exercise some self-control they will revert to instinct during dangerous or violent situations.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had this gene though she didnt know it but it wouldnt be long until she found out.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette's day started out perfect. She woke up early for school, then headed out to start the day with a smile. But she had to make a quick stop first.

She wanted to see Adrien. Today was the day she was going to tell him how she felt, and even if he rejected her she would be okay. Nothing could dampen her mood. Today was her 18th birthday. This was going to be _her_ year.

Over the years of watching him from afar, Marinette had discovered something that magazines just couldn't capture. He was just a bit of a dork and a sucker for cheesy romance. Which is why she was up early today.

Heading to the closest flower shop she only needed to pick out one rose. It had to be perfect, and perfect it was. It was a long-stemmed red rose with a pink bow tied around it. She had a letter she wrote to go with it expressing her feelings to him.

She placed it on his desk right before he walked into class. She took off out of the classroom only to run into the teacher looking at her with tears in her eyes.

It took Adrien a minute to notice something on his desk when he did he couldn't help but smile. That smile soon disappeared when he read the letter. It was from Marinette. There was no way to deny or misinterpret it. Wishing he didn't have to do this he slowly turned around to look for Marinette but she wasn't there.

Sighing Adrien started writing down ways to let her down as gently as possible. In big letters, he wrote DO NOT TELL HER YOU LIKE SOMEONE ELSE.

Just as he was about to write down his next thought he heard crying. Snapping his head up towards the door he noticed Marinette standing there tears streaming down her cheeks and looking like she was going to pass out.

Slowly she started to walk towards her desk only to crumble to the ground in front of his desk.

He ran up and grabbed her holding her tightly to his chest. He didn't know what had happened but at that moment he didn't care. Marinette was all that mattered.

He couldn't make out but a few words of what she was saying. Fire, bakery, parents. His eyes widened when the realization hit him.

"Marinette," Adrien said gently "do you think Ladybug and Cat Noir could help do something? Maybe ladybug could use her lucky charm to fix everything?"

Marinette shook her head in his chest. "Miraculous Ladybug can't fix anything not related to an Akuma," Marinette explained once her sobs started to calm down.

Adrien was confused as to how she would know that when even he didn't know it wouldn't but for now he wouldn't press it.

Adrien was about to speak when he breath caught in his throat. "My parents died in that fire."

Before Adrien could truly think about it he had pulled Marinette to her feet picked her up bridal style and carried her out the door and to the girl's bathroom. He gingerly sat her down on her feet before saying "Go wash your face. I'll be here waiting for you. When you're done please come back out. I won't leave you alone. As much as you might want to be right now that is the last thing you need"

Nodding she when in to wash her face.

When Marinette returned Adrien was just hanging up his phone. Adrien held his hand out to her gave her a sad smile, "Come with me." his voice was soft trying not to upset her again.


End file.
